


one more time with feeling

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Demon, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Movie Night, Post-Crisis, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Supercorp endgame, Sweet from buffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: This is what happens when the multiverses merge and the Demon from Buffy Sweet decides to take an interest in one Kara Danvers and one Lena Luthor.  - if you have not seen the episode, it is the singing and dancing episode :) there is some dialogue and actions without singing, but basically if there is any emotion that is connected to what you need to say it comes out in song, leading to dance numbers and a lot of truth being told.This is set after the end of season 5, Lena and Kara have taken care of Leviathen and they have been rebuilding their friendship.  There are a number of songs that are in full or part within the story, I have no rights to them at all; they remain the property of the writers and labels that hold the rights.  I also have no rights to the characters, just the general plot and story.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	one more time with feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelenamills73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelenamills73/gifts), [WithinTemptation99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithinTemptation99/gifts).



> I get this is a big one shot it is because of the lyrics but you know what, read them all they are beautiful.  
> Why did I write this?
> 
> 1 It upset me that Lena wasn't in the crossover with the singing as much as it would horrify Katie, I think she should have been in all crossovers.
> 
> 2 because it's an epic love story and I hear so many songs that make me think of the girls.
> 
> 3 well if the multiverse is merged and everything is different I can add a singing and dancing demon cos I want to.
> 
> The full list of songs in the order that they appear, each have been chosen because of the words of the songs and how they speak to the hearts and minds of supercorp each sone is tagged after with a youtube reference, want to know what i was thinking when I wrote it, play the songs as you go :)
> 
> (put your arms around me, Texas - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkpNCVOKxf8)  
> (Arms, Christina Perri - https://youtu.be/MeW0Sl0tNS8)  
> (Brave - Shires https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgPt5r1D79s)  
> (Let you love me, Reta Ora - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eY4t1Scl6LQ)  
> (when love calls your name, Cher - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDc59R1RpTE)  
> (Because you love me Celine Deon - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_9QtL-L16o)  
> (All of me, John Legend - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73_DOquGBD4)  
> (Shallow, Lady Gaga - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPot3IZuJq8)  
> (Ocean, Lady Anterbellum - https://www.youtube.com/watch?app=desktop&v=sWBqdWTg3Vs&list=PLhsWcpLWNgeA7mzhJaH67IfJj9e6ti_k5&index=10&t=0s)  
> (when you believe, Whitney Huston and Mariah Carey-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKaXY4IdZ40)  
> (Rewrite the stars, greatest showman - https://youtu.be/yO28Z5_Eyls)  
> (you should hear how she talks about you, Melissa Manchester - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1BTURu7oAc)  
> (endless love, Lional Richie, Diana Ross - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM_R1R28kLM)
> 
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLESmh73g5A92i5WFT5bKRKo840twX3zD

One more time with feeling

Kara and Lena had been through so much, their friendship that blossomed through interviews and lunches, that turned into long games nights and movie nights. At the time they worked together defeating the Daxamites, although Lena didn't know that was Kara at the time. Then working at CATCO following Lena buying the company, and Kara and the same proving her innocence, saving each other from death over and over, taking down Lillian and Lex over and over, to that terrible moment when there was the reveal. The reveal that led to Lena trapping her in Kryptonite, almost shooting her out of the sky, Kara turning her back on her calling her a villain, the strange crisis that caused the worlds to merge and shift in unknown ways. They were back to the friendship they once had although something had changed, somethings had stayed the same.

Lena was still irrefutably in love with her best friend, she was still someone who hid this in tiny boxes in her mind, built walls and protected herself like there was only one possible outcome for showing these feelings the light of day. Lena was still afraid to be completely vulnerable with Kara, the pain of the possible rejection, the fear that she had caused too much damage, and the real possibility that if she did Kara could truly crush her. That is why she always left, there were no sleep overs, as much as she longed to stay in the warmth and comfort of Kara, she couldn't, sleeping in her bed, holding her close which would be inevitable, they were pulled together like magnets, they were the very epitome of quantum entanglement, there was no way that the soft snuggles on the couch wouldn't translate to the bedroom. Lena couldn't let herself have that, not even for one night, there was too much that could go wrong, too much to lose, and she would never be able to sleep alone again knowing what it was like to have Kara in her arms.

Kara was even more in love with Lena than she had been before, she still tried to deny it to everyone although they could see through her, it was Kate that got her to admit the truth to herself, while trying to fix the crisis, but at that time she didn't push her, she knew that with all that had happened, they were on opposing sides and that would cause problems. It had always caused problems, the Super and the Luthor. After returning from the crisis this dynamic seemed ever the wall that couldn't be scaled the chasm that ripped open her heart and left her empty but now, they were back and it was almost as it was although Kara, couldn't deny that she wanted more. So much more, but she still didn't know how Lena felt or if it was even possible.

With all the multiverses merging there were more heroes but also more villains inhabiting a single earth. One of which was Sweet, Sweet was a demon, and since there was a merging he no longer needed to be summoned to wreak havoc. He had not had any fun since that infernal teenaged slayer had tricked him back into the hell dimension. He surveyed the new world and grinned, he had the ability to manipulate people's minds, make them think they were in a musical, talking was possible, of course however, the moment there was a strong emotion, as with all good musicals they would burst into song, dance, and have no choice but to express their deepest desires and feelings, when he came across the flying alien, he became intrigued, it wasn't that he wanted to uncover her identity, but there was something about her interactions with the Luthor woman that intrigued him. He could hear the song in their hearts without trying, it was so strong dying to come out of them, but their lips were silent.

🎵“Are you ready maybe  
Are you willing to run  
Are you ready to let yourself drown  
Are you holding your breath  
Are you ready or not  
Are you ready maybe”🎵

Kara’s heart screamed as she approached the woman she was seeking out.

🎵“Do you long to confess  
Do you feel that you're already numb  
Are you sure of yourself  
Would you lie if you're not  
You tire me out  
Don't wanna let that happen  
A secret scream so loud  
Why did you let that happen”🎵

The sacred heart of the Luthor longing to be free to love again, to hold her close as they used to be returned in kind.

🎵“Ooh, ooh so put your arms around me  
You let me believe that you are someone else  
Ooh, ooh cause only time can take you  
So let me believe  
That I am someone else  
Maybe, are you ready to break”🎵

Both hearts sang together as the pair met in a timid embrace, shorter than they were used to, stiffer and so full of fear.

🎵“Do you think that I push you too far  
Would you open yourself  
Are you reckless or not  
You tire me out  
Don't wanna let that happen”🎵

As they parted Kara sang again the fear that turning away for that brief moment had caused her to be pushed too far, that she would never come back, that this strange half existence or courtesy and politeness would be all that was left behind.

🎵“A secret scream so loud  
Why did you let that happen  
Ooh, ooh so put your arms around me  
You let me believe that you are someone else”🎵

Lenas heart still felt the pain, feeling like a fool for being the only one that didn't see, didn't hear the screams secret, being in the dark where she belonged, her heart hurting and desperate for it to be whole, to be pulled back into the light of the sun.

🎵“Ooh, ooh cause only time can take you  
So let me believe  
That I am someone else  
That I am someone else  
Sha na na na na  
Sha na na na na  
Sha na na na na  
Sha na na na na  
Sha na na na na  
Sha na na na na  
Sha na na na na  
Sha na na na na  
Sha na na na na  
Ooh, ooh so put your arms around me  
Ooh, ooh so put your arms around me  
Make me believe  
Take me take me  
Somewhere  
Somewhere  
Let me believe  
Cause only time can take you  
So stop”🎵  
(put your arms around me, Texas - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkpNCVOKxf8) 

After all were the Supers and the Luthors not enemies? They had been sure but they were in each other's orbit, dual planets surrounding the sun. their hearts finished the song in perfect unity, he couldn't understand why that touched him, he didn't care for humans, or aliens, in honesty Sweet cared for very little, in this world or any other. He watched them more and more as the songs changed, always blending together and finishing in harmony, yet the women stayed silent. The continued bombardment of the sappy love that was being forced into his awareness now even when he was not watching was starting to weigh on him. He was doing this to help himself, if they spoke their truths the songs would stop and he would get the entertainment he was missing. He grinned and set in motion the change in National City.

There was a knock at the door and Kara skipped through the apartment, she knew the heartbeat, she could see her through the door, Lena was here, of course it was best friends movie night of course she was there, but Kara couldn't still her frantic heart seeing that she was here, Rao help her it felt as though her heart could fly, like it could burst through her chest and run to the woman that owned it. She swung open the door and grinned wide. She pulled Lena in through the door and into her arms holding her in a tight embrace, taking a moment to inhale the beautiful scent of Lena and revel in the warmth of her body.

“Lena come in, I have food, wine, treats and movies, all ready, the comfy clothes are on the bed and the blankets are ready, let movie night commence”

Lena had been nervous, she had joined games night and that was just like old times now but the first couple had been difficult, she had worked with Kara but not been alone with her like this, this was the first movie night. She had not been able to turn down that pout that wide eyed pleading look that Kara had given her when she invited her over. Lena’s heart has skipped a beat, normally premature ventricular contractions would be a cause for concern but they had been a common occurrence since she met Kara. Luckily the CEO Facade and abilities allowed her to keep her face and voice level. The door had opened and the beaming kryptonian looked at her with such happiness that she couldn't have avoided the smile, with all her CEO resolve so she allowed it to spread easily across her face as they held each other. Kara’s arms around her felt unbeatable, there was not a feeling in the world that could compare. She went to the bedroom and changed for the movie night before returning to the couch where she could see everything was set up, like nothing had ever happened.

“So what are we watching tonight Kara? No Disney tonight, there needs to be actual people in this one ok.”

Kara pouted slightly at Lena’s comments and then motioned for her to sit mumbling about how “into the woods” was real people. She set up the movies, something that Alex had recommended. She promised her they were grown up movies and not horror. The first was a sweet little romantic movie that she had somehow missed “friends with benefits”, Lena and her had talked about the JT and Britney thing and how she had not seen it. Then there was the second choice of Alex’s “Imagine you and me”. By the end of the second movie Kara was beet red and shifting slightly uncomfortable as Lena was somewhat ridged with her head on her shoulder, she seemed to be having difficulties with her heart rate and breathing. Kara was silently cursing Alex, she had picked a movie with friends that slept together then a clueless lesbian and her lover. She was not sure how yet but she was going to kill her for this.

Lena had been stiff to start but once they had eaten and settled to the movies she had folded into Kara and things just felt perfect until the movies. Friends with Benefits what the hell was this, was Kara trying to tell her that she knew about how she felt? Was there something happening that Kara thought this would be a solution? Friends that had sex. She had not moved, she did not want to make this awkward, and definitely didn't want to talk about this. The second movie was worse, it was a LBTQ movie, and the one woman was a lesbian and the other, well adorable and oblivious, god that sounded like a blonde she knew. When the movie finished she realised her heart was dangerously close to some form of tachycardia and she was struggling to breath, it didn't help that Kara was uncomfortably shifting about. She sat up and smiled, checking her watch.

“Well it's getting Late I should head home.”

“It's saturday tomorrow you don't have to work, why don't you just stay with me? I mean if you want to, it's um, it's late and you will get more sleep if you just stay.”

Lena couldn't help the emotional swelling in her chest she wanted to stay, she wanted to curl up in Karas arm and never leave. As the swell of emotion hit her, something unbelievable happened, and as her eyes widened in shock, she was helpless against the need to sing.

🎵“I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home”🎵

Kara's eyes were just as wide as Lenas as she started singing and listening to the word move into her space and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close to her, Lena hugging for a moment before spinning out of her arms and heading towards the door.

🎵“How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home”🎵

Kara had followed after her and pulled her back spinning her into her and holding her close again whispering I see you Lena as she held her in her arms and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Lena held her for a moment trying to hold in the song still trying to burst out of her heart, she was not a good singer but this was all the things that she couldn't seem to say, and why, why now were they coming, as Kara nuzzled the emotion became to much and she could no longer contain the song. Pushing Kara away and moving from her grasp.

🎵“The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home”🎵

Lena had spun around the dining table as she sung her arms spread wide and the tears starting to form in her eyes the emotion of the song. She had no idea what she was singing or why only that there was no way to stop it. As she spun Kara had spun in the opposite direction, a wide smile on her face, Lenas arms welcoming her as she sung the last line, the breathed each other in for a moment and then the fear hit Lena she ducked out of her grasp and moved to the coat rack to get her coat.

🎵“The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home”🎵  
(Arms, Christina Perri - https://youtu.be/MeW0Sl0tNS8) 

Every effort Lena made to the door Kara pulled her back holding her as Lena continued to sing, Lena would spin out and run away and Kara would move after her, the two women twisting and turning around the apartment, chasing each other around the table and the couch, with spins and twirls, Kara tried to grab for Lena and ended up on the couch, after her feet were caught in the blanket, and Lena made a break for the door. Kara had used a small burst of speed and then floated over the table in a circle to land curling the other into her arms as she sang the last line. Both were breathing hard, Lena couldn't look at Kara, her face flushed not just from the exertion but the blush. She placed her head on Kara’s chest as she tried to steady her heart. She did her best to still her heart, and Kara’s was slowing. She muttered a single word.

“Stay”

“Kara I, I can't, I dont know whats happening, but I should go”

As Lena tried for the door again Kara couldn't just let her leave she wouldn't make her stay of course but she couldn't just let this go, whatever was happening here was something that kara needed to understand, was Lena telling her that she liked her too? She said she was falling, she said that she felt at home in her arms. She was also blaming herself worried that Kara would be hurt, and that she would find it easy to let her go. She loved Lena so much she never wanted to let her go, but that was what she had done, before crisis, and after her anger has pushed her away, she had called her a villian, although the pain in her heart was more than she could bear there was definitely no truth to the thought that it would be easier to let her go. She looked into Lena’s eyes and could see the anxiety, the fear, the vulnerability for a moment before there was an attempt for Lena to replace her facade. The tears were already in Lena's eyes and she could see her looking for the door to leave. She didn't want that, she wanted Lena to be with her to be open, she wanted to tell her that she loved her, but what if she was wrong. More than anything she wanted Lena to feel safe, at home, and loved, the emotions swelled in her chest and then, then it happened, she floated them off the floor twirling as she danced them to the bedroom.

🎵“Lie down just forget the world and your worries  
Calm down, don't be so absurd, I'm sorry  
It's not the first time, I've seen you cry  
You don't have to be so brave tonight”🎵

Kara had now floated them over the bed and pulled Lena into her arms with her head over her heart and started to stroke through her long raven hair. Lena was mesmerised by the sound of Karas voice; it was beautiful and the words so sweet and soft.

🎵“Let go, let yourself be free  
Talk to me, tell me what's wrong now  
It's not the first time, I've seen you cry  
You don't have to be so brave tonight  
Well, let me hold your heart, let me be the one  
You'll never have to feel so alone  
Let me bring you back to the world, back home  
Let me mend your broken soul  
Calm down, just calm down  
It's not the first time, I've seen you cry  
You don't have to be so brave tonight”🎵

The beautiful soft singing was lulling Lena into a calm space and loved and cherished place, she felt safe and warm and comfortable in a way that she had never been, she was feeling her body just relaxing into the embrace, the way her heart was slowing and her tears were flowing a little more freely. She was filled with the desire to stay all she wanted was to be here with Kara, she lifted her head and looked at Kara. her heart and her mind screaming for her to just lean in and claim the soft lips singing softly as she gazed at her. She could see the love in her eyes and then the panic rising in her. She pushed off the bed shaking her head and Kara’s voice raised, the intensity of emotions pushing her forward to pour her heart and soul into the words she was now singing.

🎵“Well, let me hold your heart, let me be the one  
You'll never have to feel so alone  
Let me bring you back to the world, back home  
Let me mend your broken soul  
Calm down, just calm down  
It's not the first time, I've seen you cry  
You don't have to be so brave tonight”🎵  
(Brave - Shires https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgPt5r1D79s)

As the words fell to little more than a whisper full of love and care, Lena ran from the room and down the stairs, she didn't even bother with the elevator, bursting out into the street and running from Kara’s apartment. She continued to run until her heart beat so fast that she could hardly breath, her muscles burning like never before the tears streaking her face as she ran through the dark cold city. She wasn't even sure where she was at this point and she stopped and all but crumpled into the wall, holding herself up and breathing heavily. She panted and coughed trying to catch her own breath, the muscles ached and burned she had nothing left in her tank and pulled her phone out calling for a car to get her, she had no idea where she was she relayed the sign to the company and slid down the wall a little trying to regain herself. 

“Give me that phone and your wallet, jewelry too”

“No”

Lena spoke as she looked up at the man that was before her, she contemplated the watch, but she was literally running from Kara, from the feelings she was having from the desire to just stay there in her bed and fall asleep in her arms, as she fell even further in love with someone that she couldn't have. He backhanded her as she defied him and she slid the rest of the way down the wall, he repeated his statement and flashed his gun. She handed over everything, there was nothing there that she couldn't replace. As much as she would normally have fought back she didn't have anything left. She couldn't believe she had just given in, had been mugged and was now sitting on the floor, waiting for her car, she should have just stayed, why was she always getting into trouble.

Kara had planned to go after her, she had finished singing and watched as she ran, Lena had made her choice but she didn't want to just leave her when her phone started blaring. She looked for the phone that had somehow been buried under the bean bag and cushions in the living area. She needed to find it, it could be Lena, she may want to talk just not so close, whatever this singing thing was it was causing them both to act strangely.  
It wasn't Lena it was Alex.

“Alex what is it, Lena has just run out I need to go and make sure she is ok”

“Kara we need you, I will send someone for Lena but we need you, have you noticed anything strange tonight, well lets just say this is not something we can handle, there are hostels all over the place starting what appears to be some kind of west side story rumble, people are singing all over the place, there are fights breaking out all over hte city, we need you Kara”

“Send someone for Lena. She is heading towards 3rd and Maple, close to the junction of vine but she is slowing.”

Kara changed and flew out the window into the sky she wanted to check Lena to take her home but as she started to move she was hit but the sound. Everywhere in the city there were people singing and dancing, there were songs of love, hate, pain, fighting, all sorts of sounds, pop, rock country then she could hear the aliens singing, coming from downtown, there were alot of them she recognised the languages and her eyes widened. Rival planets that had been at war for millenia, they were so set on destroying each other, and here on earth they had powers, Alex was right the DEO couldn't handle that and the people singing and dancing were to caught up in their own musicals that they didn't even know to get out of the way. She flew in, moving the people out of the way taking down the aliens, trying her best to not get caught in any dancing or singing, just getting them ready for the DEO, it was dawn before the city was quiet again.

The noise in the city was getting louder, Lena still sitting on the floor trying to get control of herself waiting for her driver. A black SUV came and stopped beside Lena and a woman she recognised jumped out and headed to her, this was one of Alex’s agents, Sara? Sue? It was Vasquez, why was she here, what the hell was going on today, she could hear singing everywhere and alot more than that, it sounded bad in the city. She didn't know why this woman was there but she seemed concerned.

“Shit Miss Luthor, what happened? Alex is going to have my ass for this if Kara doesn't get me first, shit, come on get up get in the car, I need to get you home it is not safe tonight.”

Lena nodded and allowed the woman to help her up and got into the car with her, she knew that whatever was happening would be distracting the DEO and Kara, she sighed, she should have just stayed with Kara. As they drove there were alerts, Lena heard about a riot in downtown that Supergirl was breaking up, domestic incidents with humans and aliens alike were wild, everyone seemed to be running high on emotions. Lena looked at Vasquez with a raised brow.

“What is going on? Why are people singing and dancing like they are in glee?”

“Glee, ha, I was not expecting that reference from you, Kara maybe but you, i would have thought it would have been Les Miserable or Miss Saigon. We don’t know, it isn't an antigen or an airborne virus or something like that, but there seems to be a issue when there are strong emotions involved, as long as you can manage to keep your emotions in check it is possible to talk normally, any emotion and its all singing and dancing and truth you don't want to come out”

“I am well aware of the latter part of that statement, it's been an emotional night.”

Vasquez wasn't one to pry and didn't ask any other questions just drove Lena to her home. They pulled up to the building and she hopped out opening the door for her to exit the vehicle, she walked her into the building and to the elevator. Lena protested enough as she stepped in that Vasquez didn't insist that she saw her all the way inside, although those were her orders, the private elevator went straight to the penthouse anyway. She smiled at the woman as she stepped inside and stepped back a little.

“Put some ice on that Miss Luthor, luckily there isn't any broken skin but that is going to be one hell of a bruise in the morning”

The next morning National City woke to breaking news about a strange and mysterious affliction affecting the population, the people of the City were unable to stop dancing and singing when the mood was heightened, people were becoming so focused on the music in their lives that they were putting themselves in danger. There was no information about where it came from or how they would stop it. As the broadcast moved along the anchor reading the information and recommendations became distressed and broke out in song, the camera being switched and some other images being played with a sound over. Lena saw the news and pinched the bridge of her nose, she was good at pushing away her emotions and stopping them being obvious to others, but they were not in control, that was the thing that no one ever understood, she was a constant mass of emotions under her CEO facade, a veritable volcano a raw nerve end that was just about ready to fire at a moments notice. She made it into work where there were new items that she had lost, and back up cards, Jess had taken care of it all.

Kara woke just before lunch the singing was less and she saw that Catco was advising to avoid strong emotions, people were allowed to work from home and the city did what it could to keep the disruption to a minimum, although it wasn't easy, the news was showing lovers in parks, and people admitting they were hiding thing, all sorts of secrets were being shared but there wasn't too much trouble. She dressed and headed out. She needed to see Lena and apologize, for not going after her, for saying those things, she would take lunch, maybe that would help, she tried to focus all her energy on kryptonian meditation to avoid any big feelings. It was fine leaving the apartment, it was fine in the coffee shop, however the closer to Lena the more that they were trying to bubble up. She took a steadying breath as she left the elevator and dropped a coffee for Jess, not trusting her mouth. She just smiled and headed to the door. She stepped inside and smiled at Lena, the smile quickly changed and she sped to the desk, placing her hand on the bruised face of the woman she loved. She swallowed down the emotion and focused her breathing.

“Lena what happened?”

Lena could see the concern on Kara’s face. She wasn't sure that she could answer without getting emotional after all the moments that she saw the beautiful blonde enter. She was feeling the pulsating rhythm of her heart, so hopelessly wanting to be with her, to be claimed by her. She would gladly give it away if she could. She wanted it to be with Kara, she wanted to trust everything would be ok, but their history already told her otherwise.

“It's nothing Kara, just a lucky mugger catching me at a moment of confusion last night, he slapped me and took my phone and some money nothing important, and I am fine, Vasquez picked me up and brought me home”

“After you left my place? I knew I should have taken you home first, but there was so much trouble, I am sorry Lena I should have made sure you were safe after all it was me that upset you in the first place. At that time of night in my neighbourhood of course you would find trouble”

Lena could feel the guilt coming off Kara in waves. She didn't want Kara to feel guilty it was her own doing and she could have just handed it over, she wouldn't be sporting the bruise she had, Kara wouldn't be feeling guilty, she had a sudden thought in her mind, she should have just stayed in Kara’s arms she would have been safe. As the thought filtered in so did the emotion and Lena bit her lip fiercely trying to hold in the torrent of words about to slip out of her mouth.

🎵“I should've stayed with you last night  
Instead of going out to find trouble  
That's just trouble (Yeah)  
I think I run away sometimes  
Whenever I get too vulnerable  
That's not your fault (Yeah)”🎵

Lena had pushed out of the chair backing kara up as she started, singing, guiding her back against the wall of her office, the way she was doing it clearly had an effect on the kryptonian, as her pupils blew and she swallowed hard.

🎵“See I wanna stay the whole night  
I wanna lay with you 'til the sun's up  
I wanna let you inside  
Oh, heaven knows I've tried  
I wish that I could I let you love  
Wish that I could let you love me  
I wish that I could I let you love  
Wish that I could let you love me  
Say what's the matter, what's the matter with me?  
What's the matter with me?  
Oh, I wish that I could I let you love  
Wish that I could let you love me now”🎵

Lena was pressed so close to Kara, she was a ghosting over her lips, pressed into her chest, her mind reeling this was not appropriate with a significant amount of effort she moved back and spun heading towards the door. Kara stunned watching, Lena wanted her love, she really did.

🎵“Oh, I wish, oh, I wish, oh, I wish, oh, I wish, I  
Oh, I wish, oh, I wish, oh, I wish, oh, I wish, I  
And every time it gets too real  
And every time I feel like sabotaging  
I start running (Again)  
And every time I push away  
I really wanna say that I'm sorry (Yeah)  
But I say nothing (Yeah)”🎵

She had opened the door and spun out, jess springing up and taking her hand twirling the CEO towards the emergency exit. Kara ran forward and just took her hips, she levitated and just sunhed her as she placed her down heading toward the direction the CEO went, Jess was left stunned, the emotions from Lena’s song affecting Jess too. She opened the stairs to see Lena, lent over the stair rail leg up and arm over her head.

🎵“See I wanna stay the whole night  
I wanna lay with you 'til the sun's up  
I wanna let you inside  
Oh, heaven knows I've tried  
I wish that I could I let you love  
Wish that I could let you love me  
I wish that I could I let you love  
Wish that I could let you love me  
Say what's the matter, what's the matter with me?  
What's the matter with me?  
Oh, I wish that I could I let you love  
Wish that I could let you love me now”🎵  
(Let you love me, Reta Ora - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eY4t1Scl6LQ) 

Kara’s mouth was dry as she watched Lena moving around the banister in what could only be described as a sultry and seductive dance, and she moved and slid towards the landing. Kara went after her and placed her finger to Lena’s lips stopping her singing any more, she pulled her in for a hug and sped them to the roof, they were alone on the helipad Lena breathing heavy with the singing dancing and then Kara’s raw display of power, she looked at the hero and her eyes were wild as she was moving around the space, the dancing was elegant and expressive. Her arms were floating above her in waves and she moved forward and through her arms forward arching, and then she pushed them back and her leg moved out to the side.

🎵“You can cover your eyes  
And hide behind walls  
You've built around you  
You can run for your life  
Anytime there's a chance of  
Someone breaking through  
But sooner or later it comes to us all  
And even the strongest must fall  
When love calls your name  
There's no saying no  
You follow your heart wherever it goes  
To the ends of the earth  
For the rest of your days  
Whatever it takes yeah you'll find a way  
Through fire and rain  
When love calls your name”🎵

Lena listened to the words, what the hell was this song, it was like it was written by her own broken heart. There was an explosive movement and Kara was spinning and moving her legs and arms seemed to be working to create an expressive flow and she moved around Lena, her face expressing the words, as she looked at Lena with Awe. Lena opened her mouth and started singing back, she didn't even know this song but her heart did implicitly, Kara took her hand and pulled her in lifting her high as Lena leaned back one leg straight and the other bent as Kara spun her before putting her down.

🎵“Now I see a light  
And it keeps getting brighter  
And shows me the way  
And it's there in your eyes  
Pulling me closer everyday  
After all of this time  
The tables have turned  
Yes, I'm finally ready to learn  
When love calls your name  
There's no saying no  
You follow your heart wherever it goes  
To the ends of the earth  
For the rest of your days  
Whatever it takes yeah you'll find a way  
Through fire and rain  
When love calls your name”🎵

Kara smiled at her and was beaming as she moved forward and spun her back into her arms, lifting high into the clouds as she sand and the words were stronger and more forceful as they span up above the clouds into the light.

🎵“You do what you must  
You take it on faith  
You take it on trust  
You're out of control  
And all that you know  
Your world's not the same  
When love calls your name  
When love calls your name”🎵  
(when love calls your name, Cher - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDc59R1RpTE)

As Kara and lena stopped singing and they were both looking into each others eyes floating above the city, Kara did what she always wanted to do and moved closer to Lena, moving her lips to ghost over the scarlet lips just a breath away and stopped just in case Lena didn't want it, she was about to pull back when Lena finally closed the tiny gap between their lips and kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet, it started slow and tentatively, Kara wrapping her up a little more as she tilted her head and it was like their lips just slotted together completely perfectly, Lena’s arms shifted, her hand moving to the back of Kara’s neck. Her nails scratched at the base as her teeth nipped at the bottom lip, Kara moaning lightly as she opened her mouth. Lena slid her tongue through the gap insearch of Kara’s and softly stroked over it, exploring the touch that caused Kara to moan lightly into her mouth, a soft smile playing on scarlet lips. As they parted she slowly opened her eyes, the most beautiful smile was playing on Kara’s slightly swollen lips and her eyes were closed. Then Lena realised they were high above the City and gasped.

The moment of revelry was cut short by Lena’s gasp and Kara lowered them to the roof. She was able to control her words and told Lena she was safe floating them back to the roof and smiling shyly, she had just kissed Lena, but she couldn't trust herself to talk about it without breaking into song. She smiled softly as she moved away a little and took a breath to steady herself, Lena didn't look like she was about to run, which Kara took as progress but still there was something in her eyes that she couldn't make out. She watched as Lena took a moment to center herself, and slip into her CEO facade, to control her emotions better. Kara didn't take it personally, she knew this singing and dancing was not normal, although since watching the wizard of oz she always wanted her life to be a musical, however now was a little inconvenient.

“I think that we are both aware of what we are feeling Kara, but I am not good for you, we have hurt each other, and others and I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to lose you, and I am scared of what will happen if I do”

There was a siren right at that moment and Lena looked at her with a sad smile, as kara bit her lip, she knew she had to go but that was not what she wanted to do at all. She wanted to stay to talk to Lena, hell she would sing it with some random song that spoke her heart if that's what it took but she just wanted to have this, this one thing. She lost krypton, she lost argo, her mother, twice, Jeremiah and Oliver, the worlds were a mess and her life had been crazy. She knew that there was a little selfishness in her desire, but she just wanted this one thing for herself, to be with Lena.

“Lena you are good, and strong, and loving and kind, you are everything that I want or need, and we are stronger together, it will always be true, when we have been together we have prevailed it is only when we have been apart, that things have been bleak, you are my sun Lena, my light and I love you”

She gave Lena a quick peck on the lips, an apologetic smile and then she flew off. As she looked around her she saw the pad, the place that Kara first saved her, she moved to the door and headed down the the floor of her office, she picked up her phone and looked at the screen saver, moments flashed through her mind and she realised that every moment that she could have strayed there was one person, there was only one time Kara even faltered for a moment and well she was right back a moment later, she pulled her from the darkest recesses of her own mind. She began to sing softly as her own solo number seemed to begin.

🎵“For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Ooh, baby

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
(My voice.)  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me”🎵  
(Because you love me Celine Deon - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_9QtL-L16o) 

She drifted through the building checking on things, people spinning her, and moving her on chairs, she handed over work and looked at inventions and items that were connected to the hero as she drifted to the Lobby twirling around the concrete L as people had joined her she was now in the middle of what could only be classed as a movie scale production number with the whole of the Lobby joining in with harmonies as she sang, she was spun back into the elevator and finished her song as she arrived in her office to see the news of Super Girls save. Which was televised, and it seemed to be choreographed too, whatever had just taken hold of her was also taking hold of a national city's hero.

Kara had started to fly towards the sirens and she couldn't contain the feeling in her chest. Lena was in love with her, but worried that she would not be good for her and there was doubt and pain and she couldn't stand it. She wanted to fly back but seeing the two aliens fighting in the centre of uptown she knew she wouldn't, a wave of longing and sadness hit her and she started to sing.

🎵”What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawin' me in, and you kickin' me out  
You've got my head spinnin', no kiddin'  
I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright”🎵

She spiraled in the sky and everyone was looking up at the hero coming in to land, Alex and the other agents seemed to all fall in behind her, Supergirl with back up dancers were moving towards the fighting. Synchronised movements side steps and claps as the moved forward, weapons drawn towards the two aliens. Alex tried to focus and asked Kara if she was ok, which started another round.

🎵“My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
'Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginnin'  
Even when I lose, I'm winnin'  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh”🎵

The DEO agents were all linked up around the main fight, little squads dancing around the aliens who had now stopped fighting each other, their own song broken with the power of the song they were not hearing. They targeted the DEO agents and the dance moved turned into some kind of kabuki or capoeira, the agents dancing and fighting with the massive aliens, Supergirl firing heat vision and spinning out of their grasps, weaving between them confusing them as the attack continued with the agents below still dancing perfectly. She saw the CATCO helicopter and flew towards it with the hope that Lena was watching.

🎵“How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?  
The world is beating you down  
I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you”🎵

She spiralled around and flew back to the group pulling a long wire out and starting to dance around in super speed the agents kept up the pace dancing faster and faster as they kicked and punched and distracted the aliens as Kara expertly weaved around in and amongst the aliens and agents with the wire.

🎵“My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind  
'Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginnin'  
Even when I lose, I'm winnin'  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard”🎵

As she sang the last word she pulled on the wire and flew through the centre of the show and then up, all the agents moving into a spinning kick lifting themselves off the ground in waves as the intricate wire placement pulled tight and the massive aliens toppled over. The agents landing and forming a circle around the aliens as supergirl spun above them effectively tying off the wire the agents pirouetted faster and faster as supergirl blasted out the last of the song.

🎵“Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginnin'  
Even when I lose, I'm winnin'  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh-oh”🎵  
(All of me, John Legend - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73_DOquGBD4) 

As Kara stopped singing the agents stopped many of them falling to the ground depleted of energy at the speed of Kara's dance number, they were all fatigued, Kara landed and saw a very angry Alex, before Alex could speak and Kara held up her hand.

“Alex I know you're mad, but I couldn't help it, now unless you want another musical number I suggest you save it, I can see how angry you are, and I think that I should clear this up and you and the others should get something to eat ok.”

Kara didn't wait to see what Alex would do she just snatched up the fallen agents and placed them in the DEO vans and then the Aliens flying them directly to the DEO she didn't want to cause any more problems and she was already feeling the pull of Lena, it was like the songs were in her heart ready for her ready to convince her to love her, to take the chance, she had never experienced anything like it before, it was like when she started painting, the pictures just poured out of her, this was the same, the love for Lena in song just pouring from her. Lena had caught some of Kara’s songs in the news feed, and they had very helpfully labeled the song for her, she searched it and played it over and over listening to the words that Kara had sung she knew were for her, and she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. A perfect mix of love and happiness with the sadness of knowing that they couldnt be together.

At the DEO Kara finds Brainy, possibly the only one safe in this City at the moment, after all he can turn off his emotions, she walked up to him, she needed to have a sensible conversation with Lena, they needed to sit and talk not sing and dance, as much as she thought about it living in a musical was downright annoying, there was no way that she wanted to put on a show and dance about how she feels about Lena, what if there was something that came out that shouldn't she had already caused a number of injuries with the DEO team and sang for a camera. She sat next to him and picked up a pen, she knew that she was still a mass of emotions. So it was just safest that she handed him the note.

“Ah yes the singing and dancing is getting a bit much the accidents and the near fatalities have been significant, people seem to be unable to speak the truth of their hearts it's almost as if everyone is under non necere, unable to lie with an added twist of song and dance. It is most curious, the device itself has been decommissioned, although I have no doubt that Lena would have had it working perfectly without this annoying little side effect. I must say it has me stumped, something about this little episode should have made it into my database after all it seems like quite the problem. I mean people are confessing crimes, sins, their love everywhere, it is really quite fascinating, I should imagine that Kelly is quite enjoying the truth that is coming forth from everyone. I caught Alex singing a curious song as she said goodbye to Kelly this morning about afternoon delight…….”

Kara would have normally told Brainy to get to the point long before now but she was not going to risk singing out again, her superspeed plays havoc on the people around her, she knew that it wouldn't harm Brainy but there were others around, at the mention of the song she slammed her hand on the table looking at brainy and then furiously scribbled another note on the pad and thrust it at him.

“Well normally people tell me when I am rambling or over sharing how I know that you didn't want that, I have spoken to the other Heroes and no one seems to know what is going on.”

Kara let out a sigh and a puff which dropped the temperature a full degree. She was not happy about this and she needed there to be something that she could do, she wanted to be with Lena and sort things out not breaking up lovers quarrels and stopping people dancing into oncoming traffic. Then she thought about it, he is kinda a friend and helpful sometimes but not the nicest of people always. She wrote another note and passed it to Brainy. He looked at it and cursed himself why had he not thought about this himself, he dialed the connection on the universal communicator, and waited.

“Ah Mr Constantine”

“Who the hell are you and how did you get this number”

John looked at the screen and saw Kara pop her head into focus, his manner changed a little and he offered a passive nod in acknowledgement, he had been affected by the sunny personality of the kryptonian but he didn't want everyone to know it.

“Kara what do you want another soul lost in the wrong place, you know if I could bring him back I would, but it's just not how it works”

“Mr Constantine, Kara is having a little trouble at the moment and cant talk, she could end up bursting into song and dancing around like a puppet, the problem is we have no idea who is pulling the strings, the whole of National city is affected and things are getting quite problematic.”

John started laughing and looked at Kara, shaking his head he couldn't help but laugh harder at the look on her face as he laughed, she was starting to look quite annoyed at him and he almost wondered if he should keep up, he wondered what kind of song would come from the heart of the heroine when she was annotated at him, he didn't think that disney had many evil songs.

“Sorry Blondie, Look there is a class of demons that can alter minds, and perceptions, there is only one that I know that has a particular love of musicals, his name is Sweet. He kinda likes Jazz and looks like a 40’s gangster although normally in bright coloured suits, favouring blue and sometimes red, don't tell him but the red clashes with his skin. He has a long pointy chin, riges up his head and some tribal markings, oh he has like two ears each side kinda joined together, and he has really blue eyes. If you find him you can get this to stop, but he used to have to be summoned, so you may want to work out who called him.”

With that he abruptly turned off the communicator his side and the screen went blank, she was happy that she had an idea and she sketched out what she thought based on his description, she wished that he would have stayed on the call to help modify the sketch but that was John, helpful to a point and then nothing but gruffness, scotch and sarcasm. She shrugged and handed the picture to Brainy, asking him to scan the video footage from the city and see if they could track him down. She smiled and then added a small note, “I hear Alex coming she is mad at me I am going to head out”

“Maybe it is because you stopped this afternoon delight thing?”

Kara pulled a face and headed out, she spent the rest of the afternoon, babysitting the entire population of National city, before heading to CATCO to get the information about note writing out, it was possible to write and not sing, it may help keep things calm she was exhausted and it wasn't past eight. Maybe some food would help cheer her up, and maybe she could talk to Lena, or write with her at least she didn't want to give her time to retreat into herself again. She touched her lips absent minded and smiled, she would not say no to another kiss either, Lena’s lips were so soft and she couldn't wait to have another chance to kiss them. She picked up dinner and headed to the Penthouse, Lena had already gone home she could tell because the Heartbeat that she listened to every night was not at LCorp. Maybe all the singing and dancing meant that Lena was also ready for an early night. Lena was a genius, Kara knew that but the moment she landed she could already tell that Lena had been thinking and working on things while she was out.

Lena had come to the conclusion that although the songs were giving them all the emotion and the expediency of the love they were feeling, their fears and everything else, the whole thing was exhausting and they were not talking properly she loved Kara she did, and it was clear that Kara loved her. It was unthinkable and somewhat bizarre to think that Kara after all that she had done to her, and the danger she posed to her could somehow love her. The evidence was currently playing on cycle on CATCO’s news feed with questions about just who it was that the heroine of National city was so in love with. She had started writing out a variety of things that she wanted to say, and things that she thought kara might say, Kara would have the advantage of being able to write answers quickly and she would take more time it would mean that they were tempted to talk and she wanted to avoid more singing at all costs. She left a note on the door of the balcony.

:::The door is open Kara, you may come in, I think we need to talk, there is a pad and a pen on the table and I am in the living room. I have ordered food although I am sure that you have brought some too. Just in case, there is chinese in with me. The only condition is no talking, while we talk ok:::

Kara smiled and picked up the pad heading into the living room with the Pizza that she picked up and the salad for Lena, she moved into the space and sat next to Lena, she was tired, and could see that Lena was too. She smiled softly and pulled her in for a hug, enjoying the scent coming from Lena, who appeared to be fresh from the shower. She looked at the pizza and opened the box, offering Lena a slice and her salad. They sat in silence for a while and ate, then Lena reached for her pad. She took the first sheet off and handed it to Kara.

::Today has been a very odd day, is there any information? Do we know what caused it? It would be nice to not have an all singing all dancing board meeting::

Kara answered the question with a quick flick of the pen and then the further five or six that she had prepared about the situation, she couldn't help but smile softly, before she was ready to talk about them, she tried to understand everything else that was happening, and if she was able to help at all, Kara loved that she would always try and help even if it meant moving her busy schedule around. It was something that Kara loved about her the way that she would drop everything to help save the city, she wrote a note to that effect and Lena blushed brightly before going to a blank page and writing thank you, before she moved on to the next sheet.

::I know how I feel and I am sure of the things that I sang although it is not something that I would normally do, go around the building singing. I really want to believe that you feel the same things that you sing about and that the kiss, above National city, although somewhat scary was beautiful. However I know that no one here is really being quite themselves, it's ironic really I thought that Non Necer was going to help the world, seeing this chaos, I think that i was very wrong, and before you consider it this particular sheet of paper is never seeing the light of day again. (look at me)::

Kara looked up to see Lena with a very stern face and a raised brow. She read the rest going through her fears as she expected them to be, she had heard them in Lena’s songs and then used her heat vision to vaporise the paper completely. She smiled back at Lena who grinned and then giggled, Kara handed her a slip with your secret is safe with me, she then started to scribble down the response.

::I understand that you are worried and I know that you are thinking that we have hurt each other, there have been times when you feel that you have been left in the dark, and that is my fault, I know also that you doubt me for a million reasons connected to your childhood, your adult life and because of how badly I messed up. I also know that you are worried that you could hurt me again, or that by association that I could be hurt. That losing me would break you in some way that would be irretrievable and you would become a real Luthor. I have all the same fears and insecurities, and all i know is what i said earlier is true, every time we have been apart things have gone wrong, we have always been the best versions of ourselves when we have been together. You make me challenge myself, you make me better, I fight with you in my heart, and I am alive because of you. I love you and would really like to try this, I would also really like to kiss you and what was it you sang earlier, lay with you till the sunrise, I just mean sleep but I feel that I want to be with you right now, like it's important.::

Lena wanted to let her guard down, she wanted to let her in but she was scared, they exchanged a number of notes going forward and they agreed to two things for now. One Kara could spend the night, just to sleep, it had somehow gotten quite late. The second thing was that they would sort out National city before they made any decisions as this constant hyper emotional state was not helping with the clarity of mind. Lena wanted to be sure that they were both clear and sure. She wouldn't risk her newly reconstructed relationship. They had finished eating and Lena led them both to her bedroom. She meant what she said earlier, she was trying and she really wanted to let her walls fall.

Kara and Lena made their way through a routine, Lena writing notes about where Kara could find what she needed and then eventually it was time, they were both clearly nervous, although it was just to sleep and Kara has offered her bed a number of times, this was Lena’s place, and it was following a magical kiss. They slipped in both laying flat on their backs looking up at the ceiling for a few minutes before Lena looked at Kara biting her lip, Kara could see her fine, she didn't need a light, her eyes were searching the darkness for Kara, and Kara could see what it was that Lena wanted. She slowly moved closer to her and thread her arm under her pulling her in a little closer. Her tension started to melt away as soon as Lena snuggled in closer and relaxed.

The next morning they woke up still wrapped around each other, Lena loved and hated it all at the same time, she didn't think that anything in the world would compare with the feeling of a full night's sleep, where she was wrapped up in Kara this way. She was falling deeper and deeper and she could feel there were a number of things that were in her mind and she needed to get ready if nothing else to just stop herself bursting into song. Kara blinked looking at her with a soft smile and Lena leaned in just barely touching their lips together in lieu of trying to speak. They seemed to find an easy groove without even talking, coffee and breakfast and then Lena offered her a lift. They were both headed in the same direction. They held hands in the car and as Lena looked up at Kara the overwhelming emotion took her and there was nothing to stop the music flowing.

🎵“Tell me somethin', girl  
Are you happy in this modern world?  
Or do you need more?  
Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?  
I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself  
Longin' for change  
And in the bad times I fear myself  
Tell me something, boy  
Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?  
Or do you need more?  
Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?  
I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself  
Longing for a change  
And in the bad times I fear myself  
I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
I'll never meet the ground  
Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us  
We're far from the shallow now  
In the shallow, shallow  
In the shallow, shallow  
In the shallow, shallow  
We're far from the shallow now  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Whoah  
I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
I'll never meet the ground  
Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us  
We're far from the shallow now  
In the shallow, shallow  
In the shallow, shallow  
In the shallow, shallow  
We're far from the shallow now”🎵  
(Shallow, Lady Gaga - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPot3IZuJq8) 

Kara’s eyes were almost as wide as Lena's. She knew this song, she was a little surprised that Lena did, the words were amazing and Lena sang it slightly off key if she was honest but still. Kara had laughed when she sang the word boy, she clearly didn't realise it was a duet in its conception, or maybe there was just no picking the songs your heart sings. The thought that Lena felt like she was diving in, that there was movement, she could feel her own heart swelling but there was doubt in Lena’s eyes, still wanting to protect her from the true Luthor inside. She felt her pull back and put up a wall, scared of what she had said. She was falling deeper and Kara couldn't be any more happy but she wanted to try and convey that she would wait and deal with whatever came. The song that came out highlighted that she realised Lena was pulling away too.

🎵“How can someone stand so damn close  
And feel like they're worlds away?  
I can see your sad story eyes  
So how do you have no words to say?

All I want is to fall in deeper  
Than I've ever been, why won't you let me?  
I can handle your heart, so help me

Here you are, next to me  
So much beauty at my feet  
All I wanna do is swim  
But the waves keep crashing in  
No, I'm not afraid to drown  
Take me out, take me down  
I'm so tired of the shore  
Let me in, baby  
You're an ocean beautiful and blue  
I wanna swim in you

Like a lighthouse, I've been shining bright  
Through the dark for the both of us  
And "I've done it outta love" is not enough  
But God, how I wish it was

And I don't wanna find out  
How much lonely I can take before you lose me  
Baby, look at me and swear you won't lose me

Here you are, next to me  
So much beauty at my feet  
All I wanna do is swim  
But the waves keep crashing in  
No, I'm not afraid to drown  
Take me out, take me down  
I'm so tired of the shore  
Let me in, baby  
You're an ocean beautiful and blue  
I wanna swim in you

I can let go  
From moments in your arms  
But they come back again  
The waves, the waves, the waves, the waves  
The waves, the waves, the waves, the waves

Here you are, next to me  
So much beauty at my feet  
All I wanna do is swim  
But the waves keep crashing in  
No, I'm not afraid to drown  
Take me out, take me down  
I'm so tired of the shore  
Let me in, baby  
You're an ocean beautiful and blue  
I wanna swim in you”🎵  
(Ocean, Lady Anterbellum - https://www.youtube.com/watch?app=desktop&v=sWBqdWTg3Vs&list=PLhsWcpLWNgeA7mzhJaH67IfJj9e6ti_k5&index=10&t=0s)

Lena’s eyes were glassy, she had unleashed tears stinging them slightly but the words, the way that kara was so sure that she could take it that she would be there no matter how high the waves that all she wanted was for Lena to let her in. Her heart felt so full in that moment she wanted this so badly that it scared her, Luthors were not afraid of anything, fear was weakness, got why did that though sound like Lillian, why couldnt some other voice take up residence in her mind. It was infuriating and it made her so mad that the woman who had terrorised her for so much of her life, was here not in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by a call from Brainy.

“Yes”

“And good morning to you too Kara, really a little singing and people lose all their manners, I just don't think that is anyway to answer a phone especially when i have news the Demon, he has been going around the city, watching the chaos, singing and dancing with people, mr constantine was not wrong, he loves brightly coloured suits and seems to really enjoy the singing I think that if you want to find him you need to get to the park that is where he….”

Kara hung up she could apologize at some point in the future when she won't be singing about the irritating way Brainy rambles and consistently buries the lead, she could rablem but really when there was a chance to end this that is the information needed, she looked at Lena and said park. Lena changed the direction of the car and pulled up at National City park. They stepped out of the car and headed into the park. Kara didnt want Lena to get hurt or come with her to see him, this was a demon and she had no idea what kind of things that he would have up his sleeve. She found out soon enough as some robotic looking henchmen seemed to take control of Lena and Kara and drag them forward towards the demon, who was standing in the park so many people were in the area, Kara had to allow herself to be taken.

“Well you two look cosy, it is just not getting to where it needs to go fast enough, you know in this new world all the people that should have combusted, or died and been sent to the hell dimension are still alive, I have not been having anywhere near as much fun as I wanted to have here. You two were supposed to be fun”

Kara could feel Lena’s concern and she shared it, whatever this demon wanted it seemed to be connected to them, she was sure that some way she would be able to get them out of this, the DEO would be there soon she was sure of it. She wanted to reassure Lena she was the paragon of hope and this demon was not going to stop that she opened her mouth to give him a quip or a remark instead, a song burst forth.

🎵“Many nights we prayed  
With no proof, anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now, we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could, whoa, yes  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve?  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe”🎵

People in the park started dancing, there were soft twirls and lifts, and slides, with people swaying into each other being spun around. People leaping and greeting graceful movements all around them. Kara had turned to Lena just wanting her to hear her she didn't care about the dancing going on around them. The DEO pulled up and was watching from a safe distance, it would appear that only people caught within a twenty meter radius were affected; they just needed Kara to stop singing and they could go. They watched as more people who entered the circle were pulled in, the movements becoming an extension of the words that were being sung. Lena smiled and then with a shocked expression started to belt out the song.

🎵“Oh-oh-oh  
Mmm, yeah  
In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer bird  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My hearts so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speakin' words  
I never thought I'd say  
There can be miracles”🎵

Lena couldn't believe how strong her voice sounded and there was a small shift in the crowd, the movements becoming more organic and fluid like they were joining around them, everyone's energy feeding into the emotions of the song. Just then Kara joined in with Lena and their voices harmonised.

🎵“When you believe (When you believe)  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill (Mmm)  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve? (You can achieve)  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe”🎵

To the astonishment of Sweet the crowd didn't become more frantic, they settled and there was a sway that rippled around them, everyone of them swaying in and out as they began to join with Kara and Lena’s voices.

🎵“They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see the way, get through the rain  
A small but still, resilient voice  
Says, help is very near, oh (Oh)  
There can be miracles (Miracles)  
When you believe (Boy, when you believe, yeah)  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill (Hard to kill, oh, yeah)  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve (You can achieve, oh)  
When you believe somehow you will (Somehow, somehow, somehow)  
Now, you will (I know, I know, know)  
You will when you (When you)  
Believe  
You will when you (You will when you)  
Believe  
Just believe (Believe)  
Just believe  
You will when you  
Believe”🎵  
(when you believe, Whitney Huston and Mariah Carey - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKaXY4IdZ40) 

They stopped singing and looked lovingly at each other as the crowd cheered with the end of the song, Help was indeed close to them, Alex and the other superfriends with the DEO were running in, she smiled at the oncoming agents knowing that Kara wouldn't have to reveal her secret to the world to stop him, there was still the small pang in her heart as she thought about it. Sweets head snapped up and looked at Lena, all that, the harmonising, beating the combustion, settling the crowd and then there was that doubt, he would never stop the infernal music if they didn't just get together already.

“Secrets hold no place in this domain, it's time to let them free, it's time to let it go.”

Lena looked at him clearly, he was accessing her mind as she was thinking, he was manipulating everyone and she may have just given him Kara, she looked at her, she would always be a danger, always be a Luthor. This was never going to change; they couldnt be together. Kara noticed the shift in Lena and wanted to tell her no, that it wasn't her, it wasn't them it was the world and the moment she opened her mouth the perfect words came tumbling out.

🎵“You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep sayin' our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
And fate is pullin' you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?  
What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight”🎵

The dancing started again this time the superfriends and the DEO joined the ever growing crowd of people, Dreamer was there dancing with the crowd, people seems to be casing between each other, pulling one another in the crowd and spinning them out, Lena was taken and spun into the crown as Kara closed her mouth frantically looking for Lena who suddenly burst into song and was lifter into the crowd. Laying on her back as they held her up and she sang as they spun people dancing around her gracefully.

🎵“You think it's easy  
You think I don't wanna run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why because we're able to be  
Just you and me within these walls  
But when we go outside, you're gonna wake up and see  
That it was hopeless after all  
No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight”🎵

As she sang about wanting to run to Kara the crowd lowered her onto her feet and she ran, Kara catching her in her arms and she lifted her. Spinning slowly as Lenas loose hair cast a veil over their faces. Kara joined with the singing as Dreamer lifted them up with her oniric energy.

🎵“All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you  
It feels impossible  
It's not impossible  
Is it impossible?  
Say that it's possible  
How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours”🎵

People were dancing around them as they seemed to fly above them, Kara chasing Lena within the energy field using her own flight to catch her and spin her within the bubble as everyone continued to dance, people lifted and jumped elegantly crossing the path of the couple singing. Nia placed them down as they moved close enough to kiss and dropped her field watching her friends so close, so close to it being perfect, when Lena opened her mouth once more.

🎵“You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied”🎵  
(Rewrite the stars, greatest showman - https://youtu.be/yO28Z5_Eyls) 

Sadness filled the park as Lena turned and walked away from Kara, the song revealing the thought that she was unable to rewrite the stars, unable to bring the universe back into alignment, that she would always be a luthor and Kara always a super, the thought was only a fraction of a second, but it came out in song, and the words seemed to crush Kara, her eyes sad. Lena had to turn away; she couldn't look at her face sad and dejected.

“No, no, no, stop right there, your a scientist, you know that there are unbreakable connections, you know that particles resonate, how can a woman so brilliant be so stupid, how can a love so strong bent to fear.”

The anger in Sweets voice was suddenly shifting as he began to dance, his henchmen joining in behind him as he started to sing. His voice is silky and commanding, Lena stops and turns to him. Deep music started as the crowd all started to shift and slide, clapping in time with the music.

🎵“She's so very nice you should break the ice  
Let her know that she's on your mind  
Whatcha tryin' to hide when you know inside  
She's the best thing you'll ever find?  
Ahh, can't you see it?  
Don't you think she's feeling the same?  
Ahh, I guarantee it  
She's the one who's calling your name”🎵

A band of demons jump in behind him and start singing with him as the crowd spin towards them, stepping and clapping one side then the other as they slide in and out.

🎵“You should hear how she talks about you  
You should hear what she says  
She says she would be lost without you  
She's half out of her head  
(Out of her head)  
You should hear how she talks about you  
She just can't get enough  
She says she would be lost without you  
She is really in love  
(She's in love with you boy)”🎵

The demons seem to disperse into the crowd and the henchmen give him a ride towards the couple, the only ones not dancing at this point because he doesn't want them to, he just needs them to listen. He turned his attention to Kara and began again this time on the harmonies, Alex is joining in with Nia, both having very strange looks on their faces.

🎵“I ain't tellin' tales, anybody else  
Could repeat the things that I've heard  
(Heard)  
She's been talkin' sweet and it's on the street  
How a girl being spreadin' the word  
Ahh, you should hurry  
You should let her know how you feel  
Ahh, now don't you worry  
She gets scared that love is for real”🎵

Demons henchmen the crowd all join in and as his song plays on the crowd move off leaving Lena and Kara standing by the fountain in the park. They can still hear the singing long after the crowd had moved out of sight, and they stood there holding hands and looking at each other with shy smiles until the music stopped.

🎵“You should hear how she talks about you  
You should hear what she says  
She says she would be lost without you  
She's half out of her head  
(Out of her head)  
You should hear how she talks about you  
She is really in love  
(She is really in love)  
Ahh, you should hurry  
You should let her know how you feel  
Ahh, now don't you worry  
If you're scared that love is for real  
You should hear how she talks about you  
You should hear what she says  
She says she would be lost without you  
She's half out of her head  
(Out of her head)  
You should hear how she talks about you  
She just can't get enough  
She says she would be lost without you  
She is really in love  
(She is really in love)  
Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk  
Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk  
Can'tcha see?  
(Can'tcha see?)  
It's me  
Who, what you said?  
(What you said?)  
You should hear how she talks about you  
You should hear what she says  
(What she says)  
She says she would be lost without you  
She's half out of her head  
(Out of her head)  
You should hear how she talks about you  
She just can't get enough  
(Get enough)  
She says she would be lost without you  
She is really in love  
(Really in love)  
You should hear how she talks about you  
You should hear what she says  
(What she says)  
She says she would be lost without you  
She's half out of her head  
(Out of her head)  
You should hear how she talks about you”🎵  
(you should hear how she talks about you, Melissa Manchester - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1BTURu7oAc) 

Kara pulled Lena in and held her in a tight embrace, they loved each other, they had both lost so much love, and there they wore both in love, both afraid to lose each other, in different ways. Kara smiled and looked at her before she opened her mouth to speak. Lena was about ready to kiss her to stop whatever song was going to come out when Kara’s voice stuttered to life.

“I, I know that this is not going to be easy, relationships are hard and ours is filled with so many, um, things that cause issues, but you are not a Luthor, you are Lena, and I am not a super, I am Kara. We have been hurt by each other but we are stronger than before, we have chosen each other over and over Lena, in every multiverse, in every timeline, in every way you found the truth we always found each other. I .. I am scared to lose you, I.. I am scared I wont be enough, fast enough, strong enough, that someone will take you from me and I will not be able to stop them…. But I am not scared to be with you because of it, I am scared you will walk away because I am not enough, or worse yet that you're not enough, because you are everything to me...I don't work right without you.”

Lena had tears running down her face she had not thought that Kara would ever think she wasn't enough, that there would ever be anything that would scare her, not like that, Lena did think that she was not enough, not good enough, she didn't know how to love right, that somehow, she would lose the tenuous grip she had on reality and hurt Kara again, something that she couldn't bare. Seeing Kara so fragile and broken in that moment all she wanted was to wrap her tighter in her arms and protect her. So she did, pulling her head to her shoulder and cradling her.

“I am not perfect and you scare me more than anything in the world, I really do believe that you love me, completely, and that scares me because I have always been told I don't know how to love, that I don't deserve love. That I hurt or killed everyone that loved me, my mom, my dad, Jack, Lex, Sam, you. I don't want to ever do that again and the only thing I can think of to keep you safe is…..”

“Don’t say it Lena, I spent so much time trying to save this world, save the future, save everyone, and the only person that I know will always help me face my losses, that will hold me when I can't hold myself, that keeps me safe and makes me feel at home is you, you are my sun my home, my love, my reason for fighting, if you leave, I will not be safe, nor will anything else be, my heart shuts down and my hope is lost. I need you Lena, not who you think you should be, or what you think you should be, I need you, just as you are, Lena Luthor, the woman with the biggest heart and the most beautiful soul I have ever seen”

They are kissing when Alex returns with the agents and Nia, and the group seem to shuffle a little on their toes as they wait, no one really wanting to interrupt them when they finally seem to have worked it out. Sweet stands on the building over the street and watches them, and as he tunes into their hearts, he hears the difference, they are matching, the words in complete harmony.

🎵“My love, there's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright  
My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
And I, I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh, yes  
You will always be  
My endless love  
Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
Forever (oh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
And love, oh love  
I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure  
You know I don't mind (oh)  
You know I don't mind  
'Cause you  
You mean the would to me (oh)  
I know I know  
I've found, I've found in you  
My endless love  
Ohh  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom boom  
Oh, and love oh, love  
I'll be that fool for you I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know I don't mind  
And, yes  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love, my love, my love  
My endless love”🎵  
(endless love, Lional Richie, Dianna Ross - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM_R1R28kLM) 

He smiled as the group embraced and smiled before he turned and slipped away removing the musical daydream and grins. As the demons help him sing his way home, knowing that their hearts are connected now, for all time.

🎵“Once more with feeling,   
You should hear how she talks about you  
She just can't get enough  
(Get enough)  
She says she would be lost without you  
She is really in love  
(Really in love)  
You should hear how she talks about you  
You should hear what she says  
(What she says)  
She says she would be lost without you  
She's half out of her head  
(Out of her head)  
You should hear how she talks about you”🎵

Fini-

**Author's Note:**

> thats all folks, I hope you liked it, there are so many amazing supercorp videos that use amaxing songs, and so many songs that speak to the heart of a supercorp shipper, I hope i did them justice.


End file.
